Eternal Youth
| season = 1 | number = 16 | image = File:Eternal Youth Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 23 September, 1992 | director = Kevin Altieri | writer = Beth Bornstein | story = | teleplay = | music = Lolita Ritmanis | previous1 = The Last Laugh | next1 = Two-Face Part I |previous2 = Dreams in Darkness |next2 = Perchance to Dream }} Eternal Youth is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It features the return of Poison Ivy for the second time as the main villain on the series. Her only previous appearance was on the episode Pretty Poison. "Eternal Youth" is the 28th produced episode and the 16th episode aired. Synopsis Bruce Wayne receives an invitation to the exclusive "Eternal Youth Spa" and offers it to his faithful butler. Alfred and lady friend Maggie Page accept this holiday oportunity, and find themselves feeling intoxicated and rejuvenated. But when they vanish and Batman investigates, he discovers that the spa is merely a front for eco-terrorist Poison Ivy. The resort's privileged patrons are meant to pay for their crimes against Mother Earth by being rooted to the ground and slowly encased within trees. Plot A woman runs scared from a girl who is chasing her. After a while the woman is tired of running and the girl catches up with her. The girl turns out to be Poison Ivy and she sprays some kind of gas that paralyzes the woman and turns her into a human statue. Bruce Wayne ends a business slash-and-burn operation in the Amazon rain forest and he receives a videotape on his mail inviting him to spend the weekend on a spa called Eternal Youth. At that moment, Maggie Page, a friend of Alfred arrives at Wayne Manor and Bruce tells them both to go to the spa in his place. Alfred agrees reluctanctly and goes with Maggie to the spa without knowing that it was a set up. When they arrive, Poison Ivy disguised as Dr. Daphne Demeter welcomes them and introduces to all the guests a new product called Demetrite that would give them the "eternal youth". Ivy tells them that the compound is in everything on the spa, the food, the water and even in the air they breathe. Meanwhile, Commissioner Gordon informs Batman about a missing person and Batman investigates her apartment in search of any clues and he finds that the woman had received the same videotape as Bruce Wayne inviting her to the same spa. Bruce calls Alfred to ask for the missing woman in the spa, but apparently, the woman left some time ago by her own will; Bruce however noticed that Alfred is speaking in a different way as he normally does. When Alfred returns to Wayne Manor, he starts to place plants all over the Batcave. Batman is intrigued by Alfred's behaviour and after Alfred drinks a glass of demetrite, he faints. Batman takes Alfred to his bed and later examines the demetrite and discovers that it contains chlorophyll and that it can damage the human cells transforming them into plants. After beign exposed to sunlight, Alfred recovers and goes out of the Manor to find Maggie and they decide they need to go to the Eternal Youth Spa once again. Batman looks for Alfred but it is too late. Alfred and Maggie arrive at the spa and Ivy commands his girls to spray them with her gas. Batman arrives at the spa and finds Ivy on the gardens outside. Batman is tied by Ivy's henchwomen and forced to see what Ivy has done to all her victims. She has been taking revenge on all wealthy people who have been involved in business that damaged somehow the plants of the planet. Ivy had developed a serum that would turn people into trees and Batman witnesses how Alfred and Maggie had already been changed. Ivy spays Batman with a more strong version of the serum that would turn him into a tree in just minutes but it doesn't show any effects on Batman. He explains Ivy that he already developed an antidote and that's the reason why it doesn't work on him. Batman takes down Ivy's accomplices and then he starts looking for Ivy. She somersaults through the branches, firing her crossbow at Batman. She manages to pin him against a tree, and just as she's about to shoot him, he picks up a bucket of tree sap and throws it at her. Ivy dodges the bucket and it crashes a vial of the strong serum, sending it to the ground. A few seconds later, a big tree emerges from the ground and it grows so big that it completely destroys Ivy's grove and puts Ivy and her henchwomen out of action. Ivy's victims are treated, and Alfred and Maggie share some rest time at the hospital. Bruce enters with a flowerpot to brighten their room, and both Alfred and Maggie recoil. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Soundtrack by Lolita Ritmanis Category:Animation by Sunrise Inc. Category:Poison Ivy Episodes